Stay With Me
by ErieDragon
Summary: “Hitomi,” I asked quietly. Immediately, her green eyes were fixed on me. She continued sucking on the fruit I had given her, her lips puckered from its sweet taste. I had not the courage to look up. “Stay here with me.”


Stay With Me

A/N: Hnh. My first Escaflowne fic... I've only seen 1-25 on my computer, because I'm saving the movie and ending of the series for when I get the DVD set for xmas. ^.^ I just about cried at this scene, and I felt provoked to write what was really going on in that idiot Van's head. *beats* Okay. And I present my first wonderfully angsty Escaflowne fic. ^_~ All reviews welcome. ALSO: I know I haven't been updating my Oh-So-Wonderful (*Radditz cringes*) DBZ fics. They're all on permanent hiatus. ^.^

***

We were all alone in the large, wooden warehouse. Escaflowne stood over us, a protective presence in the musty building. Its sword shone in the failing light, the reflection distorted by the many grooves and cuts in its fine blade. I rubbed a cloth across it absently, my thoughts filled with the girl sitting no more than ten feet away. Her feet hung over the wooden planks, swaying back and forth as she watched me intently. 

She had arrived in my world, unannounced, and it was all my fault. I had brought Hitomi to Gaea of my own volition without even realizing it. She saved my life as I fought the dragon to earn kingship of Fanelia. And she had trusted me, always trusting me, with her feathery brown hair and wide, emerald eyes. I had saved her life, given her reason to trust me.

Hitomi had power. She wielded the power of Atlantis, the power of my ancestors. She could call upon it, she could decide our fate. 

But it wasn't fair to her. _I_ wasn't fair to her. I had asked her to tell us where Zaibach was going to strike from, asked her, used her like a tool.

It was thanks to her that we were all still alive. Allen, Merle, Millerna, the crew of the Crusade, and even Prince Chid and all of Freid. Hitomi never wanted anything in return except our safety. 

I had been so worried that she was in love with Allen, wanting him and not me. Never me. I was just the scrawny boy from Fanelia, a destroyed kingdom. Van, whose own brother had abandoned his duties and joined the enemy. Van, whose mother was a Draconian, a descendent of the destroyed Atlantis. 

Why me?

It was Allen who saved Hitomi. I was just a friend to her, a friend to the innocent, caring girl sitting on the ledge. She watched me without a care in the world, fingers weaving around the small, red pendant hanging from her neck. 

How many times had she told me about the Mystic Moon, her home? How many times had Hitomi looked at the big, blue orb in the sky with eyes full of homesickness? I wondered how many times she had silently wished to be home, wished to be away from Gaea and all of our problems. 

And oh, how much I wanted her to just stay here. To never leave Gaea, never leave _me._ To stay forever, sitting on the wooden ledge, swinging her legs and watching me. Here, with Escaflowne, Merle not too far away, and Allen gone from her sight. How I wish she would stay here, only with me. 

But how? Hitomi's home was the Mystic Moon. I could never force her to stay here with me. Maybe.. maybe some_thing_ would make her stay! Maybe I could use the power she wielded, the power she had to help reunite Gaea, to make her stay. Then we could be together forever, defeat Zaibach, and live happily ever after in a rebuilt Fanelia!

"Hitomi," I asked quietly. Immediately, her green eyes were fixed on me. She continued sucking on the fruit I had given her, her lips puckered from its sweet taste. I had not the courage to look up. "Stay here with me." 

I could hear her shock. The fruit fell from her hands, rolling across the wooden planks. I felt red staining my cheeks and my courage begin to drain away. Hitomi muttered a silent exclamation, still watching me. I felt the heat rise faster into my face.

"Stay here with me." 

"Van..." she said quietly, staring at me.

"I.. I want.. I want you!" I cried, getting up from my perch on Escaflowne's sword. Her eyes ran wide, an immense flush spreading across her pale cheeks. Would she refuse me? I saw the uneasiness in her eyes. Maybe she really did love Allen, not me! Maybe she really was just a friend, helping me for Gaea.

"I want your power!" I hurriedly added, hoping she would be swayed. Her eyebrows lowered slightly. "I want your power to help me defeat Zaibach!"

I don't think I've ever seen her look so hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes, and pain stained her beautiful emerald orbs. She shivered for a moment, then steppe forward and slapped me.

My face flew in an unnatural direction. Even when she left, storming out of the warehouse, I could feel her hand against my face in a large, red mark. 

Hitomi... The doors flew open, and Merle came bouncing in.

"What happened?" my adopted sister cried, raising an eyebrow. I leaned against the door, putting back my head.

"Hitomi..." I sighed. That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Now she would never be mine, never be here with me.

"You need to just let her go," Merle advised, giving me one of her most cranky expressions. I ignored it. All I could think about was Hitomi, the pain in her eyes. 

I had to do something. Walking off in a hurry, I suppose Merle found me impossible and gave up. I trudged through the streets, when the rain began.

It wasn't long before I was soaked, walking miserably down the cobblestone street. Everyone had retreated into their houses. Where is Hitomi? I asked myself, pushing some of my black, dripping hair from my eyes.

I turned a corner, the main bridge just in my sight. I glanced around for a moment, before spotting a figure on top of the bridge.

Wait... There were two figures, in each other's embrace. Hm, I thought, two young lovers I bet. 

The man had long, blonde hair, a sword at his hip, and.. knight's uniform? And in his arms, engrossed in a kiss, was Hitomi. The rain suddenly stopped.

My Hitomi.

The only thing I could think about was Allen and Hitomi. My Hitomi! I turned around, still trying to decide what to think or what irrational thing I could do, and ran away through the puddles forming in the streets. The air did not smell fresh to me, after a spring drizzle. All I knew was my Hitomi was gone. She belonged to Allen... 

She would not stay with me.

Now all that mattered was Fanelia. Zaibach would be defeated and I would rebuild Fanelia. No more Hitomi, no more Allen.

And thus, I set off on my mission, closing off all feelings to the girl from the Mystic Moon.


End file.
